Blood Power
by BoxingKing
Summary: Kagome has been held captive for 500 years, and Naraku's plan is finally coming to bear. It's now up to the Spirit Detectives to save the world, save Kagome, and make an awesome fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Blood Power**

By: BoxingKing

I do not own the story characters - they belong to their respective owners, and I am not making a profit off of this story. The plot, however, is mine, so hands off.

Summary goes something as such: Naraku has our favorite miko captive and is planning on taking over all three realms - typical, right? The Spirit Detectives are then told to come rescue her, with some side consequences and romance. :D Twill be Hiei/Kagome

§

Slowly, his tongue moved up her flat stomach – licking, tasting, eating. She let out a shuddering moan as he came to a stop right below her left breast. He began to suckle, and an audible gasp filled the room.

He chuckled low in throat, a rumble that filled his chest and resonated through her. With a snap, he nipped the skin, ripping through the thin protection, tasting blood. He suckled harder, swallowing convulsively.

She sobbed.

Slowly, the man began to slow his ministrations, gently licking the small wound. He looked at her, eyes askance at her expression.

"You didn't like it?" He paused for a beat, then grinned. "I loved it. In fact, I liked it so much that I think I'll have some more."

With a snarl he bared his teeth and latched onto her throat. She cried out, and he began to laugh as he tore at her neck, drinking the sweet, coppery liquid. Blood began to trickle downwards in chaotic paths. The man began to glow a soft purple. The light slowly altered the longer he fed, turning a dark brackish color.

With a final bite for pleasure, the glowing man took a step back. He looked at her fondly chained to the wall, and sighed with pleasure. After five hundred years, the toll of being _his_ prisoner was finally coming to fruit. It had taken years for it to happen, but he had won. She looked haggard, pale, sickly, and with blood trickling down the curves of her body, she was positively ravishing. She looked near death, and he began to feel the familiar tingle of heat brazenly showing his pleasure.

He couldn't be more exultant. She was conquered. She who had made his life a living hell for more than a decade was subject to his every whim and desire – and there were many. Soon now, very soon, his plan would come to pass, and he would have power. Power, all thanks to her. All thanks to the little miko chained to his dungeon wall. Things couldn't have worked out any better.

With a final glance, Naraku left the room, letting the door slide shut, taking away the last of the light in the small chamber.

§

Naraku walked swiftly down the hall, robes swirling, shadows dancing. He had waited five hundred years for the perfect time to act upon his plans. It had taken patience, more than he had thought he had, at the time. Thanks to the little miko, and the odd human taken from nearby villages over the years, he had persevered. Just to wait for this time.

The little miko had been very informative about the time she came from, upon a little persuasion. Apparently, in her time, there were no demons. Of course, he now knew the truth, having lived through the separation of the lands, but it still provided the perfect opportunity. There were no more hunters, besides a small ragtag group the little prince of spirit world had formed. From what he had gathered, they weren't that much of a deterrent, and they had no additional help what-so-ever. There were no humans that even believed in demons, anymore. It would be a simple matter to take over the human realm, build his forces, and then take the demon realm. From there, spirit world should easily fall.

And of course the key to his plan was in the dungeon, awaiting the time when she had left through the well that last, and she could be reunited.

"KANNA! I have need of your skills, my little pet. Come out from wherever you have been hiding."

A small child came strolling around the corner of a small room. Her glass eyes peered up at Naraku, vacant of expression. In her tiny hands rested a mirror.

"The time has come; we have leaked news of the miko to the countryside. Go and perform your task as instructed. She has been recently… drained, and should be easy to control. Do it quickly, the detectives I have heard so much about move quickly."

"Of course, Master Naraku," murmured the small child. Her feet pattered away down the hall, away to do the bidding of her master and creator.

§

It had happened again, as usual. Koenma had called, said there was an urgent mission – as if there were any other kind, and told him Boton was on her way. The catch was that Koenma had interrupted his date… again… the second time this week. His date was not going to be happy when he canceled. Not that he really minded – going to see a chick flick in theatre was not his idea of a fun time.

Yusuke sighed. It didn't matter really. He needed to go. He went down the hall and dialed Keiko's house. He was going to get hell from this expenditure, that was for sure.

"Hey Keiko, it's me." He paused. A small murmuring filled the silence. "Yeah, I know Keiko, but it's not my fault. Koenma called – again! What am I supposed to do?" A garbled bellow came from the end of the receiver. "I can't tell the prince of the spirit world no!" More squeaking and screeching. "Yusuke let a big sigh filter out of his mouth. "Tell you what Keiko, when I get back, I'll let you talk to him. How does that sound? Ok, good. I gotta get going. I'll call you when I can. Ok, yeah, bye."

His girlfriend was one unhappy chickie. Koenma was gonna catch hell for this.

And with that, the female version of the grim reaper floated into his bedroom to collect him for Koenma

§

Koenma furiously sucked his pacifier in an attempt to sooth himself. Everything was going wrong – of course, right before his father came for a checkup.

Maybe he could lie. Tell him that there was no angry, power-hungry half demon set on taking over the world currently in control of the one artifact that could help him do so. Yeah, as if the king wouldn't know. He was positive there was a spy somewhere in the ogres anyways, reporting his every screw-up to daddy. Oh well.

He looked up at the group assembled before. Two humans and two demons, currently bickering amongst themselves about inane matters. They inspired sooo much confidence in him. The fate of the world rested on their shoulders, and here they were squabbling. The world was doomed, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Maybe he should run away to a small island and wait until the world ended. That one had possibilities.

"Ok, you lunkheads! Let's get your act together and settle down. To think that the fate of the world rests in your hands. I have a very important mission to impart, and it needs to happen immediately." Koenma silenced himself for a moment, waiting for the silence that his charisma and control was sure to bring about.

"Yeah right, Toddler. As if we have nothing better to do. Keiko's pissed at me for missing another date, and she is planning to take her anger out on you personally. So let's make this quick and easy. What low-level demon escaped through now, and where is it?" 

Damn Yusuke for making him look like the fool. At least the others were listening to him…

He sighed and replied, "It's more serious than that, Yusuke. I'm afraid we have another high-class demon planning on taking over the world." Koenma began shuffling through the mountains of papers on his desk. "It's the usual thing, take over one realm and move onwards from there. The problem is this – this demon actually has the means to accomplish his goals."

Hiei snorted in the corner, previously quiet in the corner. "What could possibly give one demon the power to take over the three realms? I haven't heard of anything recently, and trust me, I've been looking. Something like that would have severed our ties a long time ago, Koenma." Hiei flexed his right arm, the dragon arm.

Koenma loosened his collar. "Well, yes, you see. Apparently he has been keeping things under wraps. We haven't actually had any trouble from him, besides the odd kidnapping here and there, for at least five hundred years, you see, and –"

Yusuke interrupted with a shout, "He's five hundred years old?? Just who the hell are we supposed to be fighting here? And how is that you just let a few kidnappings scrape by?"

"Shut up, Yusuke. He is in fact a little older than that. He got into a great deal of trouble a couple hundred years ago and turned into a recluse to keep his life. We never bothered him before because of the simple rival power. It would have been foolhardy on our part.

"Now, rumors have surfaced that he has an artifact of power, and he plans on using it. Your job is to stop him. Take back the artifact and escape with your lives. That is the plan. Any questions?"

Kurama decided to speak that this point. "Koenma, who is this demon, and just what is the artifact?"

Koenma grunted. "His name is Naraku, and he is relatively unknown now. Five hundred years ago he was the scourge of the land hunting the same artifact he apparently has now. The artifact is a jewel, the Shikon no Tama, to be exact. We thought it lost to the winds of time, along with the mikos guarding it. If he has it, his power will be exponentially greater, and he will be impossible to beat. As far as we know, he has not had this jewel for long, and thus not been able to put it to use. Find it for me, boys. No go save the world."

And with that, Boton opened up a portal to the demon realm.

§

Ok, this is the end of my first chapter - GO ME! Tell me if there are mistakes in spellings or the like. The story, of course, is not going to be perfect nor completely accurate. As a side note, YUYU only goes up to a bit past the Dark Tournament as that is all I've seen. So, obviously there are some throwbacks to Yusuke's character. Anywho, review whether and tell me whether you like it or not. Feedback is a great inspiration. Enjoy, until I have the next chapter!

Farewell and Adieu.

BoxingKing


	2. Chapter 2

**Blood Power**

By: BoxingKing

I do not own the story characters - they belong to their respective owners, and I am not making a profit off of this story. The plot, however, is mine, so hands off.

Recap: Relatively simple here. Kagome is being held captive by Naraku, and he is obviously plotting some dastardly deed. Therefore, the Spirit Detectives have been sent out to retrieve the jewel, not knowing that the jewel is in fact a girl…

§

She awoke slowly, at first. It took time for here eyes to focus and for her mind to clear of the fog that had seemed to take up residence. So at first she simply laid there.

The ground was hard, yet nicely cool against her feverish body. She felt so hot, so extremely hot. Her stomach was flipping as she did her best to remain motionless. She didn't know what was wrong with her. The flu maybe… If she could just sit up, maybe take stock of things, see what was working and what wasn't. Unfortunately, her body was refusing to cooperate. So apparently nothing was working. She grunted. At least that was out of the way.

'Where am I? … Not a clue… What can I see, then…' Maybe that would help her figure out where she was sitting. 'Let's see. The floor is nice, stone, inlaid with moldy grout… There's one corner of the room – and hey, there's the other! Apparently wherever she was was small. The door was just on the edge of her vision. 'It looks like – oh my god, are those bars? It looks like I'm in a jail cell!'

She began to grow frantic. What had she done to be put in a cell?? Try as she might, she couldn't remember anything, and was giving herself a headache trying.

She furiously tried to sit up. Her new goal in life was to see that door, and maybe see if there really were bars over it.

Slowly, her aching muscles began to react to her ministrations. Her chest slowly lifted off her bed on the ground, and her arms bent back. She lifted herself up.

What she saw was disheartening. The room was bare, and it was definitely a prison. There was no light, simply shadows and more shadows. The door was padlocked, easily seen from her prone position on the filthy ground. Around her straw was strewn, and in the corner was a small heap. It rested within the darkest shadow.

'All the better to hide in,' she guessed.

§

Boton conveniently opened the portal in midair, directly above a nice barren field of demon life.

The four Spirit Detectives and their spirit guide landed in a heap, limbs tangled and askew.

"And Bingo, we landed," muttered the blue-haired girl. "Stupid portals never leading to the stupid spot… Stupid ogres not being able to process the stupid spot I wanted to stupidly go to…" Her ranting grew quiet as everyone slowly assessed just who they were on or under.

"God damnit, Kuwabara, get your large ass OFF OF ME!" came the first bellow.

"Hey Urameshi, shut up. My ass is not large, and I'm not sitting on you. I happen to be squishing Shorty." Muffled curses were heard by all at this point. "I think, if I can see this right, you are under Kurama."

Yusuke grunted. "Kurama, lay off the donuts and move. Yeesh, you would think a fox demon would watch his weight more."

"That, Yusuke, was uncalled for. And my figure is just fine." Kurama graciously squirmed off Yusuke, incidentally squashing a few fingers in the process of one pissed-off Spirit Detective.

From there the squirming mass of bodies began to sort itself out. Hiei, unfortunately being the first to go through the portal, was the last to gain fresh air and the lung capacity to use it. When he did garner this useful tool, however, he easily used it.

"You buffoons!" he raged. "The incompetence of all – the least you could have done was move faster!" Hiei began to go into a full-out tirade when he suddenly froze.

"Kurama," he murmured. "Do you hear that…"

Kurama suddenly tensed. "I hear… buzzing."

Everyone slowly began to look around.

"They feel evil… And they are coming for the north." Kuwabara said softly.

"They?" gushed Boton. "Are there a lot of they, or a just a few, Kuwabara? Oh, please let there be only a few. If there are only a few then I won't be in the middle of a full fledged battle. Please, please, please…" She grew silent as the buzzing grew louder.

"Prepare yourselves. It sounds like we are going to have a fight, and in the air no less." Yusuke grinned. "Good ol' demon world. Always there to brighten my day."

The team began to prepare their defense.

§

She was sitting there in the corner with the hay. She had no idea how long it had taken her to get there. It seemed like hours, even days, had gone by while she painstakingly crawled over to her corner. There she was left to sit and try and remember anything.

Her eyes kept flitting back to the door. She kept expecting someone to come waltzing through. With this thought came dread. Possibly her captor.

She painfully jumped when she saw something scurry in the corner of her cell. She watched for a moment, only relaxing when she realized it was a rat. An insanely big rat with long, yellow teeth, but not something that could necessarily hurt her… too badly.

She kept watching it as it moved closer. Her world narrowed down just this rat, the only other living thing in her world. It was her new companion.

She focused on it's eye, it's beady little, black eye that was peering unabashedly at her.

That eye.

It reminded her of something. She didn't know what, but it did. She kept watching. The picture in her mind began to flicker. The rat began to become orange, it's tail no longer hairless and long, but short and fluffy. She began to see a little fox boy. A smile drifted across her face. He was laughing, this little fox boy.

Fox boy. She jolted a bit thinking those words. 'What am I thinking? There's no such thing as a boy that has a fox tail and ears. I've been sitting here too long. I'm hallucinating. That has to be it. So much for memories returning.'

She grunted, the sound hardly registering in the dank pit.

Nevertheless, the images persisted. She began to see the little boy – boy, as she refused to call him fox, in other scenes. There was one where he was laughing. And another where he was fighting. Her chest pained at that. 'Who's picking on her little boy?'

'Her little boy?? Where had that come from?' The images didn't stop with her pause, however. They continued. Next the boy was digging in a bag. His cry of achievement was loud when he found his prize – a giant lollipop. Here he was drawing pictures of his Mommy.

Here he was arguing. He seemed angered…

"_I knew it! I knew it, you oversized dummy! Why did you have to make her mad?" He kept muttering. "Now she went home and I won't get to see her for days and days,' he exaggerated. _

_The little boy hung his head. "I want to see her… I want to see my Mommy. I love her…" _

The voice faded, leaving the cell empty and quiet.

Then she saw the little boy laying in a field, dead, his stomach cut open.

_Mommy._

She heaved at the sight.

§

BoxingKing here. I was doing pretty good with writing each day until school started. I had this done before and originally thought it could use some more length. Looking back now, I figure just updating would be nice – so unfortunately you all get a short chapter. Based upon work and homework, I'll write and update. In the meantime, read, enjoy, and review. I think I may also be posting a new story soon. :D


	3. Chapter 3

With a snarl, Hiei jumped high into the buzzing throng and sliced his katana through three of the giant wasps. He turned sharply as he landed, taking in the battle raging around them. The little brains the bugs had in them were made up for by their huge numbers and poisonous sting.

It seemed, to Hiei at least, that everyone he chopped down had at least three more to take its place. Damn the little bastards but they were annoying. Even his speed wasn't doing much to quell the demon horde. The humans weren't doing much better. They did the best they could with far reaching attacks, but the bees kept edging closer. With their human weakness, death by poisoning was a definite possibility. Kurama was moving in a deathly swirl of his rose whip.

If they didn't finish soon, someone was going to be hit. With that thought, Hiei resumed his swift strikes. The bees began dropping in a line as he moved towards his comrades.

"Urameshi!" yelled Kuwabara. He dodged a bee aiming for his head and chopped off the head of another with his spirit sword. He was panting, his swings getting slower and slower. Good as he was, he didn't have the demon stamina of his partners.

"Urameshi!" he bellowed again. Starting to get nervous, his voice was starting to squeak.

"URAME-"

"What is it, Kuwabara? Can't you see I'm busy?" With a snarl he punched three of the minor demons back.

Kuwabara grunted. As if they had time for stupid questions.

"Urameshi, I don't think we can keep this up. We need to make a run for it. Even Hiei and Kurama are starting to get overwhelmed. If one of gets stung…" He let the sentence hang as he continued swinging and chopping.

Yusuke grunted. As much as he hated to admit it, Kuwabara was probably right. Even he was starting to tire.

He thought for a minute. "Ok, Kuwabara. Let's try this. You're gonna give me a boost, and I'll shoot a clear path with my spirit gun. Hopefully, if our luck holds, we can run through the space and into the woods. They wouldn't be able to follow us in there, what with the trees and all. Sound good?"

"Hell yes. Kurama? Hiei?"

"We don't have much of a choice, Yusuke. We better do this now, while we all can still run."

"Alright then. Alley oop, Kuwabara!" Yusuke took a running leap. With a final chop, Kuwabara turned and put his hands out for the jump.

Taking careful aim, Yusuke began to build the power in his right pointer finger. "Ok boys and girls," he whispered. "Here – we – go.."

"SPIRIT GUN!"

A blast of blue energy went sailing through the demons, clearing a path almost a mile wide.

"Run for it!" shouted Yusuke. And with that, the detectives began running down the path. They all recognized that the only way they were going to get out of this was through those woods.

The wasps were already closing in, their ranks hardly diminished.

They weren't going to make it.

Hiei swore. He was going to have to do it. He was going to have to make an honorable motion.

Hell. His reputation was never going to be the same.

He stopped running.

Yusuke turned. "What do you think you're doing, Hiei?"

Hiei faced him. "Don't be thick, Yusuke. You humans won't make it at the rate you are running. One of us needs to hold them off. I have the speed and skill to do so. Now move."

Yusuke hesitated. Making a swift decision, he turned and ran towards the woods.

Grimfaced, Hiei smiled. With no one there to watch, he could kill any way he wanted.

She shuddered in the corner, as far away from the pile of hay as she could get. Most likely, the rat was there hiding, waiting to terrorize her some more.

What was she going to do? It was hopeless. She had tried several times to budge the door, but it simply refused to move.

As far as she could tell, no one else was even nearby. She had strained her ears listening for any sign of life besides the rat. There wasn't even any heavy breathing.

The image of the dead little boy kept flitting through her mind. Entrails strewed all around him, blood-red grass, a black sky. It was horrible. She doubted she would ever be able to forget such a sight. It was heart-wrenching to see anyone die in such a manner, especially such a young child.

_Enough. I need to stop thinking about him or I'll just start crying all over again._ She put her head in her hands.

She began taking deep breaths, ignoring the smell of the small cell. She was going to go crazy here. There was absolutely nothing to do to take her mind of these terrible visions.

She began to think of the rat again. It had been a pretty damn big rat, in her opinion. Practically the size of a small dog…

And it was no where to be found. She frowned. She had watched it scurry behind the pile of hay a while ago. The pile hadn't twitched since. Maybe… it had found a way out.

The more she considered, the more the notion began to catch on.

The rat had definitely left her cell. And for it to leave, there had to be a hole.

She entertained a few wild notions that it lead outside her cell and outside her prison completely. Maybe she would end up in the woods, or someplace nice – like a hotspring. More realistically, it went to another cell, just like in all the movies. Hopefully, that cell would be unlocked.

Well, first thing's first. She needed to see if there even was a hole.

She crawled over, trying to avoid falling in the hay itself. She delicately shoved aside some of the moldy pile, trying to stay as close to the wall as possible.

And there! Nestled right in the corner was a hole, about the size of small pillow. She looked critically at the wall. This wall was more run down than the others. There seemed to be a water leak right above it. Mold flourished, and there were some pretty large cracks. The stone looked barely able to hold up to a good kick. Maybe, she could pull the stone apart, or at least out…

Summoning her meager strength, she latched onto one of the rocks and gave it a mighty pull. A small bit of it flecked away. She frowned. Trying again, she pulled yet another small chunk out. She growled. Getting down on her knees, she sort of curled her arm up and under the stones. Putting her full weight behind the pull, she gave one last yank. She pulled out almost an entire stone.

She smiled around the sweat pouring down her face. She could definitely crawl through that, what with how many of her ribs showing. She allowed herself one small grin. Maybe she would be able to get out after all.

Taking one last look around her cell, she crawled through the hole in the wall, never to return.


	4. Chapter 4

Blood Power

By Boxing King

Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama all reached the trees in the nick of time, the wasps closing in around the woods. Panting, Yusuke turned around and anxiously scanned the walls of wasps.

There were barely a hundred feet into the trees, and the demons hadn't even attempted to follow.

Yusuke frowned. Where the hell was Hiei?

His two teammates were wondering the same thing.

Kuwabara spoke up first. "We can't leave him there, guys. We have to get him out somehow. We can't leave him behind."

Kurama had a troubled look on his face. "Hiei… Hiei should be fine. He has more fighting experience than any of us. He's probably just having fun… killing all the demons." While his words spoke one story, the pinched look on his face spoke another. Hiei wouldn't abandon the mission.

"I can't risk a blast into that mass. It might hit him, and do more damage than all those damn wasps together." Yusuke frowned. He opened his mouth to continue his thought, when a cry suddenly rose above the buzzing.

Hiei had been hit.

Swearing, Kurama was the first to react. With a snarl he rushed the low-class demons. His eyes began to flicker gold as he began to lash furiously with his rose-whip. There was no way he was going to let Hiei die, not after all they had been through. No way in hell!

Yusuke and Kuwabara swiftly joined into the feverish attack. The impenetrable wall remained.

"What are we going to do?" shouted Yusuke. "It's like they aren't even dieing!"

Kurama looked Yusuke square in the eye. "Shoot them, Yusuke."

Yusuke, not even pausing in his attacks, looked at Kurama. "What are you cracked? I might hit him!"

"It is a chance we are going to have to take. We can't make it out there otherwise. It is imminent death if we do not reach him soon." A pleading note entered his voice. "Please, Yusuke. Shoot the damn bugs, and I'll run out and get him. You two can cover my retreat. With luck, he won't be too far from the woods."

Yusuke looked at his friend, and saw no other way. Kuwabara grimly looked on as Yusuke prepared to use his spirit attack.

With quick motions he ran to the front of the woods, directly next to the wasps. With a guttural snarl he raised his finger and fired.

She wriggled through the hole with ease. And yes, Hollywood was right, she had fallen into another empty cell. There wasn't even a pile of hay in this one.

She grimaced. _I guess it was a good thing that the cell was empty. I have no idea who else I would have encountered here. My luck, it would have been a guard._ With a frown, she considered this comment. How was it that her captor had no idea there was a hole in her wall when it wasn't even covered in this cell. And why was there no guard?

And just where in hell had that blasted rat gone? She looked around. In the corner there was another blasted hole. She supposed that she should be thanking the rat, being her savior and all.

Instead, she went to try the door. Maybe her captor really was that dumb and had left this cell unlocked. With luck.

She hesitantly hobbled over to the wooden door. She slowly placed her hand on the scarred surface. It looked like more than one prisoner had tried to claw their way out. Looking through the bars, she pushed.

It opened. Her jaw dropped. Just how dumb was her captor? Some bad guy…

She shook her head. Here she was questioning her good luck. Just like in the movies, since Hollywood had proven correct so far, questioning things led to a stream of misfortune. She wasn't going to make that mistake. No siree.

She edged the door open, jerking at the loud squeaks the hinges made. Surely someone would hear all this noise. The crumbling wall, the squeaky door.

She stuck her head out the door and quickly looked left and right. Not a soul in sight.

_Ok, time to stop questioning things and just run for it._

She hobbled out into the hall and made her way into the darkness. She had no idea where she was going, just hopefully away from this place.

Hopefully.

Kurama ran for all he was worth. The bugs had scattered after the blast, leaving a somewhat clear sprint to his comrade. His mind was in a panic. Hiei wasn't moving. He was crumpled on the ground, his sword a foot away. Kurama could no remember ever seeing a time when Hiei had looked so vulnerable.

_Damn him. Damn him for playing the hero. Stupid fool. We would have been fine running together. Damnit. I need to run faster._ Vainly trying to increase his already blurring speed, Kurama tried to reassure himself. _Hold on, Hiei. I'll be there for you in just a minute._

Yusuke and Kuwabara watched from the forest. While focused on one friend rescuing another, they couldn't help notice that the wasps were not yet moving in. Last time, it had taken them seconds to recover. Now, it had been at least a minute and all they did was form a circle to watch the two demons. Something was so not right.

"Come on, Kurama. Hurry up," Yusuke muttered. "The sooner we all get together and under cover, the better.

Kuwabara was watching the wasps as well. He frowned when he realized something. "What are they waiting for, Yusuke?"

At this point Kurama finally reached Hiei. He ran over to his slumped form, and tossed him over his shoulder in a fireman's grip. He made sure to grab his sword on his dash back to the forest. Hiei would never forgive him if he deliberately left his sword when he had a chance to grab it. The moment he turned and began to head back to the woods, doing his best at speed, the wasps dispersed.

Kurama was so surprised he stopped running for a few seconds. "Yusuke," he shouted, "What the hell is going on?"

"Beat's me, Kurama," Yusuke bellowed back. "Just get your and Hiei's asses over here, will ya?"

Kurama frowned, and finally just shook his head. The sprint back to the woods was considerably faster than before, for some reason.

He gently laid Hiei down on a mossy pile beneath a tree.

"How does he look, Kurama?" asked Kuwabara in a hushed tone.

They all frowned. Hiei didn't look too good. He had a purple swelling on his right arm. Apparently, the poison was enough to work on full-blooded demons as well. He looked comatose. He didn't so much as twitch as Kurama quickly examined the rest of him, looking for other injuries.

I don't know if I have the right plants here for this. I don't recall hearing of poisonous wasps before. I can try and make something, but I don't know how effective it would be…" Kurama grew quiet. "Maybe Boton would know more…"

It hit them all at once. 

"Son of a BITCH!" snarled Yusuke. "How in hell could we forget about Boton? Where is she?" Yusuke was looking around frantically. He ran off to the clearing to look.

Kuwabara put his head in his hands. "Don't bother, Yusuke." His voice was muffled by his hands, but it didn't change the fact that everyone heard him clearly.

"She isn't nearby. I would have felt her." He grew silent for a moment. "We are such assholes."

"DAMNIT!" Yusuke punched a tree in anger, causing it to collapse.

"We now have one member incapacitated and one missing…" muttered Kurama.

Yusuke finished Kurama's thought for him.

"We are so screwed."


End file.
